


Night Sky and Cold Breeze

by gailchoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gailchoo/pseuds/gailchoo
Summary: “I wake up thinking of yesterday. The joy is in remembering; the pain is in knowing it was yesterday.”― David Levithan, Every Day
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I will be writing. Most of the time I am just a reader. this is base off of the movie Every Day (haven't read the book). Got inspired and tried to write an idea that can't leave my head. Please be good to my baby and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments and critics! :)

“What am I supposed to say later to Mina?” she said making her eyebrows furrowed. Momo is grumbling under her breath as she walks through the hallway of the university.

Her mind has been wandering since morning. She had showered for god knows how long. Standing under the showerhead staring at the bathroom wall. Dressing up without thinking if her clothes match. Seems like her feet has its own mind knowing where to go even her mind is not aware of the surrounding. She wasn’t herself today; she was a personified sun as what they called. But right now, as if the cloud is covering the sun making her aura be gloomy.

Few minutes before she arrived in her class her little bubble of thoughts has been burst.

“Momo-unnie!” a familiar voice has caught her attention. She’s supposed to be happy hearing her voice but instead, she returned a nervous smile. The girl was jogging towards her with the usual gummy smile and waiving both hands up in the air making sure that she got Momo’s attention. “I was waiting outside your dorm earlier. I was knocking at your door. Good thing someone with short blonde hair across your room told me that you have left earlier.”

“Ah is that so?” she said focusing only at the other person’s mole on the nose. She cannot look at her and instead she has her eyes focused on a mole on the nose of the younger girl. Good thing, staring at the mole made her relax a little. There has been a long silence as if the other girl is waiting for Momo’s further short explanation but that didn’t come.

“Are you alright Momo-uunie?” asked by the girl with her soft eyes.

“I’m sorry about last night, Mina-yah. I didn’t mean for it to happen. You know how much I value or friendship, right?” this time, Momo is looking to Mina with a sincere apologetic eyes. She lift her other hand to reach the shoulder of Mina but halted half way and retreated back hugging the books tighter.

“Last night?” Mina replied with a confused tone. “I can’t even remember what I did or happened yesterday. All I remembered is that I woke up in the middle of the night with no memory of yesterday. I was so nervous if I finished and passed all the essays I have done the other day. And to my surprise, they were already gone in my bag. I’m thinking if someone stolen my essay. But even some projects that's given to us yesterday which are due today was also done. That’s why I came by to your dorm earlier to ask you.”

Momo mirroring Mina’s face which is also showing full of confusion.

“You really cannot remember anything? At the diner? Rooftop and…” she stopped herself before she can even say it.

_The kiss. She forgot the kiss we shared together. And her confession. Her confession about being in love with me._

Momo felt a knot on her stomach. Was she hurt? Or was it her pride that's stepped on? Or is it somewhat a feeling that she knows will happen but somewhat will be forgotten?

Mina held on Momo’s shoulders and shook lightly making Momo swept away from her thoughts. “Momo-unnie. What happened yesterday?” said by the younger girl not letting go of the grip on shoulders.

Momo can see how worried the younger girl was. How she was very lost on the events that happened. Although she wants to assure Mina, she doesn’t know what to tell her either. Let alone explain what she just said.

“I… I don’t know too. I have to go. My class is about to start.” Momo holds Mina’s wrist that was resting on one of her shoulders and was about to remove it.

“I’ll see you later? Right?” Momo just nod. An uncertain nod. The avoiding nod.

Mina lets go of Momo’s shoulder. As soon as Momo freed, she walked fast towards the room without looking back. Meanwhile, Mina’s eyes are still gazed over the older girl.

Momo is the only person Mina has trusted since she entered college. They both got each other’s back. So it is just normal on how Momo will be the very first person Mina will ask for if anything unusual has happened.

After her class, she went by her usual coffee shop to study a little. Papers, notebook and books sprawled on the table along with the coffee that is already half empty by now.

She's been avoiding Mina since the morning they spoke but her thoughts are still with her.

She keeps on thinking if Mina is just making that story. But she knows to herself that Mina cannot do such things. She is the sincerest and the purest person she has ever known. And she knows that it wasn’t intentional. Momo knows if a person is lying or not and it clearly does not show on Mina’s time from the moment she asked her.

Her little own bubble was once again popped after a person has sat across her. To Momo’s confusion, she looked around her to see if the shop has no longer a vacant seat. To her surprise, there are still several empty tables.

The blonde girl is just looking at her with a wide smile. Both of her hands are on the table, clasped together. Momo can’t help but raise her one eyebrow and gave darting eyes to the person across her. It’s like this day is really messing with her. But then, it is not new to her too. A lot of strangers tried to get Momo’s attention. Wanting to befriend with one of the most popular student in the university. but nobody succeeded.

But this time, it is different. She knows who the person is across her. They knew each other's name but never have they ever spoke to each other.

Yes, they see each other in the dorm’s hallway but never greeted one another. Yes, they are both popular given with the looks, talents and brain but Momo never wanted attention. One of the reasons why she is not friends with a lot of people although man people knows Hirai Momo. Most especially she's not socializing or not on the same group of friends with popular kids in the university. Popular kids like the one in front of her.

The air between them seemed to be thicker which made her shoulders stiffer too.

_What the heck? Why is she here? What’s with the smirk?_

To Momo’s annoyance, she pulled the book up to her face to block the view.

“Do you like some bread or cake with your coffee?” said by the voice across her.

Momo and ignored the voice knowing that Jeongyeon might be talking to somebody else. But to her surprise, a hand pulled down the book she’s holding. Wide eyes and her jaws dropped out of the unexpected gesture while she's forced to look at the person across her.

She saw nothing but a sweet smile painted on Jeongyeon’s face. It’s the first time that she saw the other person eye to eye. Unexpectedly, she's mesmerized, drawn to the beautiful eyes of the girl in front of her. She feels her heart beat pounding loud. She just wished that the other girl has no super hearing ability.

“I said, do you like some bread or cake with your coffee?” Jeongyeon smiled wider making her eyes very small.

Momo shook her head fast. Pulled up the book again from Jeongyeon’s hand. She felt her hands sweat and her stomach to churn a little. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon just sat still across her just watching the Japanese girl.

They stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes. What Jeongyeon didn’t know is that Momo has been reading a three sentence paragraph over and over since she joined the table. Momo not able to focus on what she is reading on the book is so not like her. What even is the importance of knowing each gods and creature in Mythology as if they still exist?

But except for the fact that this is important to a play for their finals. As to what her professor said, understanding the way of the gods and their mysteries will help them embody and portray them better at the stage.

Not only Momo has been blaming the person across her for her loss of focus but also, blaming the book she's been reading on why it is hard to understand. Although deep down, she knows how beautiful the book can be despite its complication and many love triangles or love branches on the story.

A little later, she heard the chair pushed and foots steps walking away. The once stiffed shoulder has then become at ease. She has settled down her book and slump a little at her chair. Her head resting on the wall behind her and closed her eyes to relax a bit.

She has been thinking how weird her day has been since morning. Trying to sort things out and analyzed what’s with Mina yesterday and today as if nothing has happened. Not to mention adding the weird girl popping up out of nowhere, talking to her casually. So, are these are the way of the gods? She chuckled.

Momo startled and almost jumped out of the chair when the girl showed out of thin air. She even almost let out a shout on how she got taken aback. She thought that the girl already left out of her hair and of the shop. But she struck when she found the girl back in the table along with a tray.

“So I know that you like this cake. Eat up while you study. I’ll accompany you.” It was like more of a command than a request base on the tone of her confident voice.

Her eyes following every movement of Jeongyeon as she sat down and pulling out a book from her own bag. The girl seemed to really settle in joining Momo in studying as she also has her own coffee and bread over the table.

One thing’s for sure. This may had been the biggest confusion on Momo’s school year. Well maybe other than Mina’s confession from last night in which Mina can’t remember anything herself. And probably Dahyun’s choice of showing up as a single french fry at last month’s Halloween party. Which rather looks more like a stained tampon than a french fry because of the “ketchup” design.

“I’m melting here already if I were just a sweet ice cream.” Jeongyeon’s eyes are still on the book as she feels a pair of eyes focused on her. ”Don’t stare on me too much; I know that I am pretty but you are beautiful.” Jeongyeon continued as she turned the page of the book and smirked on Momo.

Momo blushed and immediately covered her face again with the book unaware that it is upside down. Jeongyeon let out a soft chuckle and resumed back to reading.

Jeongyeon thought that Momo will not touch the cake that she has bought her earlier. Feeling defeated not until the next thirty minutes later, all she sees in front of her was a last one bite of cake that is on its way to Momo’s mouth.

Momo’s facial expression resembles a dear caught in a headlight while the spoon is on it's way to her mouth. Jeongyeon showed the same expression too but then let out a chuckle. She's amused on the other girl in managing to eat the cake without making any noise. Momo felt a heat creep up her cheeks and ears. Out of embarrassment, she slides down on her seat. Slowly taking out the spoon out of her mouth and settling it down on the plate, then lifting up the book again.

It seems like the time went by fast. Too fast that Momo didn’t even bother for how long the two of them are sitting on the coffee shop reading and studying. The didn't talked to each other after Momo finishes up the cake. But surely there are glances at each other making sure that there was no time bomb ticking between them. It was like a silent understanding that it was alright with her to have a company. Even Momo, herself, cannot believe it.

Momo could have left Jeongyeon anytime right after she joined her table. But something is really just comforting with the other girl. It was just like how she felt with Mina from yesterday. The same comforting aura despite one of her closest friend has confessed to her. That aura that makes her feel safe. Mina has always given that assurance to Momo, no doubt to that. This thing that she feels with Jeongyeon’s presence is somewhat like what Mina has made her feel just like yesterday.

After few minutes, Momo let out a little yawn and stretched her hands. Jeongyeon noticed the younger girl’s movement.

“Do you want to take a break?” Momo nods letting out a small yawn again which she didn’t made too obvious for the other girl to notice. “Do you have any class anytime soon?”

“None.” Momo said in a soft voice along with the shake of her head.

“Alright. Let’s go to park. Fresh and green environment will relax our eyes.” Jeongyeon closed her book and stretched a little. She stood up and helped Momo to compile the papers on the table.

Momo was about to carry her books but Jeongyeon was fast. She grabbed the books from the table putting her own book on top of Momo’s three with at least an inch thick books. Jeongyeon fixed her grip and gave Momo a wide smile. That smile again where the eyes are becoming small. She walked out of the door followed by Momo with a mix of confused and shy face.

Why did she even agree going to park? She needed to focus on studying while finals are just around the corner. Then after that, she just relax on Christmas break. There is just really something with this girl.

They walked side by side in silence until they reach the park. Looking over at the wide green grass, they saw other group of students lying and sitting on their mat also studying. Some are couple having a nice picnic and small talk.

Jeongyeon found a vacant bench under a big fig tree. She sprints towards the bench thinking that somebody else might take it too. As soon as she reached the bench and sat down, she regretted doing a sprint without proper muscle stretch. Her face is red because of sudden use of energy and Momo can’t help but smile at how Jeongyeon was grasping for air. Yes, Jeongyeon is fit given her being in a fencing team, but her body today is not in the condition to do a sudden marathon just for a bench.

As Momo slowly approaches the bench. She hesitated taking the space beside Jeongyeon which the older girl noticed.

“Come on. I don’t bite. You should know it by now after we left the shop.” She said while tapping the vacant space. Momo couldn’t say no for an obvious reason that her books are being held captive. And so she sat.

For a while she had forgotten her messed up mind about Mina. She is just enjoying this moment. She breathes the air through her nose while her eyes closed and exhales through her mouth. Jeongyeon was right. This is relaxing. And speaking of which, this made her think on why the older girl talked to her for the first time after years being dorm mates.

“What are you doing exactly?” Momo asked with all her courage while looking at a kid in the field that was running around trying to fly a kite.

“Oh she speaks.” Jeongyeon smirked at Momo’s direction. Momo didn’t faced her but let out a hiss in response. “Nothing.” she smiled to herself.

“Right. This is not ‘nothing’.” Momo highlighting the ‘nothing’ with two hands making a quotation gesture. “You are aware that we have been living just across each other’s room. And yet, this is the first time you ever spoke to me and yet you have the guts to talk to me casually like one of your friends.”

Momo didn’t meant those words to be harsh as she is just stating the fact. She didn’t hide the annoyance in her tone as she spoke in which Jeongyeon has noticed.

“I do. But for me we are speaking to each other every day.” Jeongyeon said with confidence.

“What the hell are you even saying?” snapping her head to her left with furrowed brows to look at Jeongyeon. But the older girl just beamed a wider smile.

“We even kissed yesterday.” she blurted.

“I didn’t kissed anyone.” Momo said with a tiny voice. She felt small knowing that she is lying to the other girl but most of all to herself. “I didn’t kissed anyone specially not you.” She said again to herself this time with confidence. She don’t know any more if she is convincing Jeongyeon or herself.

“Really? At the rooftop?” showing a plastered smirk on the face which Momo finds it annoying but also cute.

“What are you even talking about?!” retreating from her seat and hands on her chest. Was it the heat of the sun that makes her ears and cheeks red? Or was it of embarrassment? “Are you some stalker or shit? Why do you even need to mention that! And you’re not the one I kissed!”

“Oh. So now you admit that you smooched someone yesterday. Huh?” she really is trying to tease the girl as she finds it really cute how a Hirai Momo can be when whining.

“I… It’s none of your business!” she shouted.

Momo stood up and was about to walk away from Jeongyeon, but a hand pulled her wrist. Pulled her too much that she bend backwards and made her foot slipped. She closed her eyes together hoping the impact of the land will not cause too much damage on her butt and hips. But none of it happened. Instead, an arm wraps on her waist and the grip on her wrist tightens.

As she opens her eyes and she is welcomed by a soft sad eyes. The same eyes that she saw with Wonpil from the other day. From Seulgi, Wendy, Jisoo and just some random guy that spoke to her and never heard back after that day. The same with other girls that spoke to her randomly in different days but then didn’t heard back afterwards. This was also the same eyes she had seen with Mina yesterday. She definitely felt something. Her gut is telling her something but she cannot seem to understand anything now. What the hell was that feeling? Why was it so familiar with every stranger she had met?

She rapidly stood up and removed the arms on her waist. She was still confused on what the hell has just happened. She fixed her clothes and grabbed her books on the bench. She walked as fast as she could, away from Jeongyeon. Away from the park. Away from the boy who was finally able to fly the kite.

She arrived at her dorm in no time. Threw the books over her study table and plopped unto her bed. She covered her face with the pastel color teddy bear beside her and screamed on it lashing out. Frustration on not understanding what was happening. Maybe frustration for not understanding what she has been feeling. Or maybe frustration that Mina had forgotten their shared kiss and cannot give an explanation on it.

A little later, her phone vibrated for a text notification. She has no energy to pick her phone but it might as well be an important message from her parents or university announcement or from her coach.

She moved the teddy bear from her face to her bed side and grabbed the phone.

_**Mina 4:32pm:** Momo-unnie, where are you? Can I meet you?_

_**Mina 4:39pm:** I’m here at the coffee shop. Meet me here, please?_

_**Momo 4:41pm:** I’m sorry. I have an essay to finish. Some other time?_

_**Mina 4:41pm:** Oh. Alright. _

Truthfully speaking, she wanted to meet Mina just to look closely at her eyes. The eyes that wanted to speak with her. If it will be the same familiar feeling looking at the eyes of the younger girl just like what she saw with Jeongyeon earlier. Then that maybe will resolve and settle her madness. But she is drained. Really tired physically, mentally and emotionally.

She is just staring at the ceiling. Thinking blankly. Emptying her thoughts. She hasn’t even moved from her bed and she’s just lying there for about 2 hours already. When she is about to doze off to her sleep, she hears three knocks on the door. She didn’t even bother to flinch at the sound and she just let the person knock on the door four, five, six or a dozen time.

When the person on the other side of the door felt impatient, the knock became louder and a yell was also heard.

“Momo-yah! I know you are in there! Let me in or I’ll kick this door.” screamed loudly by the person.

Momo thought that it is heard all through the hallway. Maybe even the upper and lower floors. Who knows? She wasn’t frightened with the threat at all. It’s already late night to make a loud sound. But not on this dorm. At the times like these, students are still up doing essays, studying, ranting or maybe just like Momo too. Contemplating.

Instead of answering the door, she grabbed a pillow and covered it over her face.

“Go away! Whoever the fuck you are! Go away!” it was surely a yell. But with the pillow over her head, it was surely muffled for the other person on the door to hear.

The impatient person kept on knocking and knocking and knocking until Momo just gave up. She whined as she stood up and walked towards the door dragging her feet. As she removed the double lock and slightly open the door. Momo felt a force pushed out the door wide. It knocked Momo’s elbow not too hard, but enough to let out a winced, running a thumb over the injured part. Momo walks backwards focusing on her elbow while the other person walked inside.

Lifting up her face, she didn’t expect that the one knocking was her neighbor across the room. Smiling broadly despite having her to wait for not more than thirty minutes and be humiliated with the loudness created.

Jeongyeon lift paper bags on eye level. On the left hand, it looks like a food packaging from a famous pork feet delicacy (Jokbal). On her other hand was a noodle food company. With the smell of it, Momo knew that it was from that famous Jjajangmyeon noodle restaurant.

What surprises her more is that, the noodle restaurant is always packed with customers and at least thirty minute drive away from their dorm. But also, so surprised on how maybe Jeongyeon knew the perfect combo through her stomach.

“I reckon that you haven’t eaten yet so I brought these.” shaking the paper bags in her hands.

Momo just stared at her. Jaws dropped.

Jeongyeon removed her shoes, and walked in the kitchen. Momo snapped out of the view and called out the older.

“Hey! Where are you going! You are trespassing!” pointing a finger to Jeongyeon while she follows her.

“The food will get cold. I didn’t even turn on the A/C of my car just to keep the food warm.” she said while transferring the food to plates.

“You could have just reheat it again.” Momo blurted.

“Do not even think about it. That’s disrespectful for the chef. If we’ll eat it now, we’ll eat it fresh from the resto.” Jeongyeon said with a serious tone on her voice.

Momo just gulped on how scary she can be. She just remembered, her father was a chef in which maybe that’s just how she reacted.

“I’m sorry. I won’t disrespect the food again.” Jeongyeon just smiled widely. Soon enough, Momo swears that her smile will be the death of her.

Meanwhile, Momo softens her expression and stood there observing the each movement of the girl. She can’t explain on how she can just let this beautiful stranger do these kinds of things. Even she, herself, can’t believe that she is allowing these actions towards her.

There is just something with Jeongyeon. She's known to be cold-hearted person. The most intimidating person as what's described by the other students. Jeongyeon as the captain of fencing team who's known to be a very strict with the team. Even coaches are afraid of her. A popular student to guys and especially to girls. She's known as multiple medalists in anything she has competed. But seems like popularity does nothing to her as she remained the quiet type of person.

She was never seen smiling and yet, just a while ago, she saw a sweetest smile she has seen in her whole life. She was never the one to approach first unless she needed or asked something. How was this person standing in front of her be anything same as the person that she has heard around the campus? This is definitely different characteristic and person. There is definitely something wrong.

She was out of her thoughts once again when she heard a stool pulled out of the tiny pink table and a hand gesturing for her to sit. Momo hesitated for a while but she can already feel her stomach grumble which left her no choice. Free food is a priority. Jeongyeon even gave an encouraging smile saying _”come on, sit with me”_ kind of smile.

After she settled on her sit, Jeongyeon has also settled in front of her.

“Thanks.” Momo muttered while grabbing a spoonful of jjajangmyeon to her mouth. 

“Don’t mention it. I’m the one that should be thanking you for allowing me here.” 

Before Momo was about to say something, she was cut off by the person sitting opposite to her.

“I know you have a lot of questions right now. It’s alright if you will not believe to what I’ll say, but I can prove to you as long as I can.”

“So what the hell were you speaking of a while ago. You do know how crazy you sounded like at the park, right?”

“I am aware. To you, that sounds crazy. To me, I’m just being honest.” Jeongyeon smirking while she thoroughly mix her jjajangmyeon.

Momo lift her eyebrows while chewing on some jokbal in her mouth.

“You know how a soul can take over one body and mind of another human?” Momo didn’t spoke and just shrugged off. Although her thoughts already have questions formed, she let herself be silent. “Well, I am that. You might have notice how your friend Mina can’t remember anything at all from yesterday, am I right?” Momo’s jaw dropped once again, but this time, there is a noodle dangling out of her mouth which messed her lips and chin. Jeongyeon grabbed a tissue and wiped off the dirt from her mouth as if it is the most normal thing for her to do for Momo. “As I was saying, I take over a person’s body. Their entire body and mind but they will have no memory of what their body is doing as long as I am controlling theirs.”

There was a long silence. A silence that felt eternal where all you can hear are the other students outside the dorm. Jeongyeon is just staring at her trying to read the unreadable face of Momo. And then a loud dolphin sound like broke the atmosphere. Momo holding her stomach, laughing, and tapping the top of a table as if she is in a wrestling ring surrendering to opponent.

“so…” she halted for a while to wiping her tears “so… you’re telling me that you are an element that takes over people’s body? Then when are you going to take over mine?”

Momo kept on laughing on how insane what she just heard. She hadn’t noticed for how long she been laughing but she noticed on how her laughter is the only noise in the room. After letting out a gasful of noise, she looked at the person across the table. Noticed how the other girl is only making a straight dead serious face that Momo took it as a sign that that person is, not in any way, kidding her. The once lively laugh is becoming more and more nervous laugh.

“Jeongyeon?” the girl didn’t respond. Instead, she slowly lifts her hand which was resting over the table. Momo looked at Jeongyeon’s hands and back to her dead ass straight face. Slowly, Jeongyeon is reaching out extending her arm across the table. Momo suddenly felt tense. Her arms hugging her body as her fear is slowly creeping up little by little as the distance close.

As soon as Jeongyeon’s finger is in front of her face pointing at her nose, Momo shut her eyes. Afraid to see what of what will happen next.

“Boo.” Jeongyeon said with her deep voice as she poked Momo’s nose.

A loud shriek broke the entire room. The next thing you know Momo is sprawled on the floor after losing her balance just to avoid a harmless finger.

Jeongyeon merely makes a sound gasping for air after seeing the girl’s situation on the floor.

“Yah! Why did you do that for!” Momo revolts looking at the laughing mess of Jeongyeon.

“I’m sorry. That was really fun.” wiping her tears and sweat. Good thing laughing helps to improve your heart. “You should have seen your face. I should have recorded that.” Jeongyeon re-enacting Momo’s face full of horror in a slow motion version which earned her a big slap on the arm.

“Not fun, Yoo.” crossing her arms once she has settled back on the seat. Eyes furrowed.

Jeongyeon can’t help but release chuckle every time she looks at the direction of the girl.

When the silence has settled down back, Jeongyeon dropped down her chopsticks on the side. She lifted both of her hands elbows on the table and chin resting on her knuckles.

“You do not believe me, are you?” she asked. Momo shakes her head. “In what way do you want me to prove it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll never believe.” she replied as she gulps her water.

“Okay. That figures.” Jeongyeon retreated from her seat and slouched a little. She’s been in that position for a while, thinking of ways how to make Momo believe.

Meanwhile, Momo grab their plates and utensils and put it on the sink to clean and left only the glasses of water on the table. After finishing up, she joined back at the table with Jeongyeon who has a plastered smirk on her face. Momo just rolled her eyes towards the older girl.

“Okay. What is it now this time? You are a shape shifter?”

“How did you know?” she said with matching fake shock on her face. Momo didn’t respond but has this straight face. “Nah. I’m just kidding.”

“So now what?”

“Brian.” Jeongyeon paused for a moment. “Brian confessed to you. That was just few days ago but look, he’s not pursuing you because I was the one that confessed to you and not him. And he didn’t remember any of it. Have you asked him about that or has anything has changed after that day? None, right?”

“Yeah. None. That is because he said that he won’t. and that is no secret as she is already dating a freshmen.” Momo smirked. “So, are you just gonna tell any lies other than that to convince me?”

Jeongyeon stayed quite thinking of other scenarios. She’s definitely nervous especially that Momo is tapping the table with her fingers making her to feel uneasy.

“Remember that time when we are alone at the dance studio?” Momo just raised an eyebrow. “Oh. I meant Sana and you.” Momo was about to throw anything near her to Jeongyeon because of fear. “Before you assume that I am a stalker, please don’t. Just hear me out.”

Momo settles down but with still great distance between them.

“You cried that day. You have been struggling that day because your grandma has been in the hospital for few days. You have been worrying a lot because you love her so much. You didn’t bother your other friends to let them know what your problem was. Only Sana knew that you left the university the next day and came back after three days. You didn’t let other people know where you went. That's because you were sensitive when it comes to your grandmother. Until now, the days when you were gone were still a mystery to them.”

Those eyes. Those eyes again that is looking at her. Jeongyeon’s sad eyes with full of love and care.

Momo seems to calm down a bit but is still in great shock. What Jeongyeon just told her is a fact. Nobody else knows about this but her and Sana only. And that’s when it hits her. How Sana genuinely denied knowing where she had been in those days means Sana really didn’t know where she went.

Remembering the text conversation they had when Sana asked her where she went and her response being, ”You know where I went. Don’t worry. I will be back in few days.” After that, Sana felt dumbfounded to what was happening with Momo in those days. She didn’t bother to ask anymore as she felt that it is something Momo didn’t want to share or talk about. Sana knowing Momo will eventually tell her whenever she’s ready.

“But… but, Sana…” Momo murmured.

“It was me all along.” looking down at her hands that are resting on the table. “and Mina yesterday…”

“Is that why she cannot remember any of it from yesterday?”

“Yes.”

Jeongyeon grits her teeth. Cannot lift her head and cannot directly look the eyes of the person across her. She feels guilt that in some way, she has been tricking Momo using the people close to her. Keeping those secrets that weren’t supposed to be learned by her. But instead, keeping those from her real friends that genuinely loves and cares for her.

“So you're telling me that those one time interaction of strangers talking to me and sitting in with me, was that all you?”

Tears are building up fast in the corner of her eyes as she heard Momo. She gulps a lump in her throat before she answered.

“Yes. That was all me.” Jeongyeon closes her fist so hard.

She feels her stomach turn, her palms sweating as she admits this confession. She thought it will be easier than this. But she had never thought on the consequences. That this might affect Momo’s relationship to the people she cares and trusts the most when all she ever had to do is to live for a day in the body she’s been using. She never wanted to complicate things. Never wanted this lonely path. All she ever wanted is to be like those other kids that she sees every day. Just like a normal college student. Crazy, happy, sad and in love.

They have been sitting in silence for a while now and no one wants to break that silence. Jeongyeon wanted to say anything to make Momo feel better. But she knows to herself that there is nothing she can do or say except to accept the hate that the other girl may launch at her. Guilt has eaten her whole and she hated herself now more than ever.

Momo has been quite all along, not moving at her seat. She has been trying to remember every person she encountered in the past few days. Felt that she has been tricked by the person she thought that actually cared for her. But all she can feel now is her blood rushing to her head wanting to burst out to the person across her. Instead, she stood up, head down, slowly walking down and disappeared to the corner. Jeongyeon is gazing on the girl’s direction. She is in conflict if she wanted to stop Momo walking away or leave her be. Hoping that she will be able to talk to the girl again before this day ends, before she leaves this body again.

Nothing. Nothing but a frozen body's left after she heard a loud slam of door which probably is from Momo’s room. Everything has then dawned on her. That she can never be normal. That she can never have one constant person in her life. That she will forever be no one to anybody. 

She waited. Hoped that maybe the other girl will come out soon. But nothing. She is just waiting for no one. That’s the time she stood up and walked out the door.

Momo has been crying. She doesn’t even know why she was crying. Was she hurt because she expects herself to return those feelings to that person that made her feel special? It was only now that she understood why she never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone. It is because that one person she wanted to be with had been everyone.

She took her time to recover from the shit storm she had for today. Looked at time. There’s still few hours before curfew. She stood up went to the bathroom and fixed herself looking at the mirror. Eyes are still visibly red, nose are also red after sniffing and sniffing. Her make-up are a little smudge which she effortlessly retouched it. She walked out of her room and as she expected, Jeongyeon is no longer there. She went out and stood up at the door across her room. She knocks and she knocks and she knocks. She holds on the knob in hope that it's locked. Turned on the knob which surprises her that the room was rather unlocked.

She invited herself and stepped in on the other room. She is searching the room for any sign of the owner of the room. For a moment, she's amazed on how organize and clean the room was. What more can you expect from a team captain and strict athlete like her? Organized table, organized living room, even the medals and trophies displayed.

“Jeongyeon? Are you here?” she called with her hoarse voice.

When there was no response heard, stepped away to walk out of the room. She can’t help to ignore the family picture she has on the table. She grabbed it and looked closely at the picture.

“Cute.” small smile forming on Momo’s face.

After going out of the captain’s room, she went back to her room. Grabbed some of her stuff and a jacket in attempt to find the other girl.

Jeongyeon is on the rooftop standing by the wall just about the height of her chest. Elbows resting on the cold surface, head help up at the sky looking at the stars which as far as her eyes can reach. 

“What a day, right?” talking to herself with a bitter smile painted on her face.

This feeling is too familiar to her. Nothing new. Just her, the stars and the night breeze. She wasn’t thinking then when she walked up to the roof. She has nothing to shield for the cold. All she wanted to do after going out of the younger girl’s room was to be in a quiet place where her thoughts and worries are freed. She closes her eyes and breathes heavily in her nose and exhales slowly the cold out of her mouth.

She let the silence take over her worrying nothing but to whose body she will be in after this night ends.

Not long enough, she heard the rooftop door opened. Before her body could react to see who just entered her sacred place, a jacket was thrown at her which she jolted from for the unexpected flying thing.

After removing the jacket, she just froze there not because of the cold, but frozen because Momo is standing beside her.

“Do you want to catch a cold or you’re gonna wrap that in your body?” Momo said while looking at the night lights mostly which are the car lights.

Jeongyeon shyly wore the jacket Momo gave her while walking towards the cold wall. She stood up from Momo with still a great distance, not too far, but also not too near. The smell of the jacket is just as the same of the smell of Momo. Unsure if it is a natural scent but most probably of the detergent she uses.

“Wow. I should have been here more.” Momo stated admiring at the night sky. Jeongyeon just nodded and looked up as well.

There has been a good quite moment appreciating the night. Jeongyeon is more than ever afraid to talk not wanting to ruin this moment. All she ever wanted before she ends it with Momo is this moment where she can definitely treasure forever. But she has a question she can’t help to ask.

“How…” Jeongyeon glanced at Momo who is still looking up at the sky. “How did you know that I was here?”

“The Mina I was talking to yesterday told me that she stays here usually.” facing Jeongyeon with a small smile. “Although I know that the Mina I know is already asleep around this time.”

Jeongyeon blushed and faced front again avoiding Momo’s eyes. She mentally noted to herself that she will definitely cherish this one.

“I’m sorry for everything. I really didn’t mean any harm, you know?” Jeongyeon said looking down on her hands that are playing with the hem of the jacket.

“I know. And I am sorry too for the way I acted earlier.” Momo said sincerely.

“You really do not have anything to be sorry for. If I didn’t do anything, you could have been just you.” she replied while her voice was cracking. Momo noticed how her eyes were also red just now. Thinking she must have been crying as well here at the rooftop before she came.

“It must have been hard for you. Although, I still cannot believe that I believe you now. But just imagining what you have to live, it must have really been hard. I can’t imagine.” Momo didn’t want Jeongyeon to be reminded of it but she let it voiced out hoping that the girl may talk to her freely about it.

“I’m used to it. It’s nothing new. It’s just; this is the first time that I have let someone know about me.”

“So what you’re telling me is that this is the first time that you have flirted with a girl with any random person you are in?” Momo teases.

Jeongyeon tried to mask her smile but teeth are already showing out on her lips.

“Yeah. It is my first time.” she admitted shyly but also embarrassed.

“Well I am honored.” she smiles. Both of them can never stop admiring the night sky.

There was a silence between them before Momo speaks again. “I was angry and sad and very confused a while ago.”

Jeongyeon faced her guilt built up on her chest again.

“But I was angry at myself as well at how insensitive I was. Just thinking what if I was in your position, I may do that too. I just realized how difficult could it be. Thinking of falling in love with one person but they can’t fall in love at you back because tomorrow, you will be gone in a different identity.”

“That’s the sad reality. Although, there are perks that comes with it too. I get to live every each person’s life and you can never imagine how many great experiences there can be.” Jeongyeon smiles widely. Genuinely. “It’s the first time I risked something like this. But this is a great risk and will surely be I’ll treasure the most.”

Momo wanted to ask, but she is also scared that the answer she might get is what she’s been expecting as well. “Will you be meeting me again tomorrow?”

Jeongyeon smiles. Reached out her hands, grabbed Momo’s shoulder and enveloped her into a hug.

“I can’t. I am sorry. I wanted you to be happy and this isn’t just enough. I can’t stay forever.” Jeongyeon can feel it. Momo’s tears wetting her shirt. Momo’s shoulder movements because of the dam of tears she tries to stop. Tears are now forming in Jeongyeon’s. “But I am thankful to you. I am glad that somebody has acknowledged me for the first time. That’s all I needed to be happy.”

Momo hugged her tightly. Jeongyeon whispering in Momo’s ears some encouraging words that everything will be alright. They stayed in that position until Momo felt better. When a tear escaped in her eyes, she wiped it immediately before Momo see’s it.

Momo untangles her hug from Jeongyeon as she wipes her own tears and sniffs. Jeongyeon cups Momo’s face and wipes the tears with her thumbs.

“She is a great person, you know?” Jeongyeon blurted as they rested on the wall facing backwards to the night view.

Momo just looked at her and raised an eyebrow feeling lost at who she was talking about.

“Jeongyeon. She is just like me. Lonely and looking for a company.”

“How do you even know that?”

“It’s simple. I am in her body. I can feel her. I can dig into her memories and I learn something about her. I can say that the person she needed is someone like you.” Jeongyeon smiles.

“Okay. Do you even know what’s her type just by that?”

“You’ll be surprise. She may look tough but this person is very soft. You should be friend her.” She said as she nudges her elbow on Momo.

“Okay. Maybe. I mean, she is beautiful.”

“Gorgeous you say.” she teases Momo.

They stay seated at the roof top while Jeongyeon tells some of her unforgettable stories and events with every person she’s been with. Momo laughing hard not being bothered how cold the floor was and just allowing herself be sprawled on the floor. She even shared some things about Jeongyeon which Momo find it very fascinating knowing this other side of the captain.

“Waah. That was really fun. It’s like you are travelling freely without anything to think of for tomorrow.”

“Yeah. It is fun.” Jeongyeon looked at her wrist watch and it is already half an hour before midnight.

Momo looked at her with concern and sadness.

“Is it time already?”

“Yeah, not if you wanted this person to freak out and you wanted to explain the unexplainable things to her.”

“Yep. Right. I don’t want that.”

Jeongyeon stood up and reached out her hand to Momo. Jeongyeon used her remaining energy to help Momo stand up as she grabbed her hand.

They walked side by side with comfortable silence back to their dorm.

They stopped at Momo front door. She grabbed her keys and inserted it to the door knob. She halted for a while and faced Jeongyeon one last time.

“Go in now. It’s time to sleep.” Jeongyeon said with a smile.

Momo looked directly at Jeongyeon’s eyes. Those brown orbs. She will never forget those eyes. Those sad eyes that will remain to be hungry for love. Momo cupped Jeongyeon’s face. Her eyes looking down at her lips. Little by little, Momo is closing the distance. She closes her eyes. Jeongyeon does the same. She lets the impact of their lips take over at that moment. Momo feeling her lips against Jeongyeon may never happen again knowing that tonight will not be remembered again. But she still cherishes it. Knowing that this feeling is real.

The true Jeongyeon may not remember anything about this tomorrow so what does she get to lose? She just wanted this Jeongyeon to feel love she deserved.

Both of them are smiling after they part. Both chest seems to be lighter than before. Unspoken things that just settled on their own ways.

“Good night, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Momo spoke softly as she brushed a strand of hair back in her ear.

“Good night, Hirai Momo.” Jeongyeon giving the sweetest smile which Momo smiled in return too.

Momo entered her room. Jeongyeon stayed outside for few minutes and walked back to her room.

Silence is all over the night sky along with this empty hallway. Tomorrow will be another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! i'm also in twitter! mostly just retweeting about TWICE you can follow me @_gailzzz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends here! Hope you will enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!

It is about six in the morning as Momo’s body jolts awake as soon as the sound waves reach her ears. She mentally slap herself for a very late night sleep, as she rush over towards the alarm — nearly falling to death after her foot was caught up in a blanket around it.

She sits up on the bed, her back on the head board trying to wash away the events of yesterday. She let out a heavy sigh before standing up, walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She enters the kitchen and she can’t help but stare at the tiny table that was occupied yesterday.

She felt a knot on her chest but buries it deep down trying to not remember it.

Momo is not much of a cook but she knows how to toast a bread and cook omelet. There are still jokbal left from yesterday which she heated with the microwave.

After few minutes, she settled down on the table. Looking out on the window while peacefully sipping on her coffee.

There was a knock on front door that disturbed her breakfast. She didn’t expect any guest as to what she remembers. Unless it is Sana who would ask for a shampoo because she is already empty handed.

Momo lazily walks towards the front door and turned the cold knob.

“Sana when will you ever be a responsible person who…” Momo froze as she opens the door.

It wasn’t Sana in the front door. It was Jeongyeon standing all along.

“…buys a shampoo on her own…” the last words whispered under her breath.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know a Sana. But I weirdly found a jacket with your name on it. I don’t even know how.” Jeongyeon said while showing the folded jacket in her hands. It was a university jacket where her surname “HIRAI” written at the back. “and I only know one Hirai here in our dorm let alone in our university. Is this yours?”

Momo was still stunned at the image she is seeing in front of her. She remembered the jacket she lends yesterday.

Jeongyeon cleared her throat to make sure Momo’s attention is with her.

“Ah yes. I… I think that is mine. How weird. Thanks by the way.” she grabbed the jacket from Jeongyeon as their hands brushed together.

Momo felt heat up her cheeks feeling those skin. She can’t help but notice as well the pinkish cheeks of the person in front of her. Was she still dreaming? Is what she’s seeing is real? She remembers what the yesterday Jeongyeon had told her. That she just needed to try.

Jeongyeon was about to walk back to her room when Momo spoke.

“H-hey.” Jeongyeon turned. “Did you have breakfast yet? I just finished cooking and is about to eat. Do you mind joining me?”

“No.” Jeongyeon answered even before Momo finishes.

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry and thanks again.” She felt defeated and embarrassed at the same time. She was about to close the door but a voice stopped her from doing it.

“I meant I don’t mind joining you.” Jeongyeon said shyly. Now, it is not only Momo’s imagination that Jeongyeon, the captain of fencing, is really blushing.

“Oh… OH! Yes. Come in!” Momo opened widely same as her smile warming the guest. “I’m sorry I wasn’t dressed properly.” she speaks about her pink big shirt drenched on her. Her short shorts that cannot even be seen under the big shirt.

“It’s fine. It looks cute on you.” Jeongyeon showed a shy smile.

Momo can’t help but bite her lower lips as she halts herself from smiling crazily.

What Momo didn’t know is that the Jeongyeon from yesterday has seen how the captain admired the dancer for a while now. Well maybe ever since they have been dorm mates which was since the captain was a sophomore. The captain is just a shy type that tries to mask it using the tough image the students have built around. The Jeongyeon from yesterday planned it well all along knowing that the captain and the dancer is good for one another.

Maybe this is how the gods work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! i'm also in twitter! mostly just retweeting about TWICE you can follow me @_gailzzz


End file.
